


x

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid





	x

"It's too fucking hot here." Remington announces as he enters the bedroom. Luis glances up, things a little fuzzy when they're not seen through his lenses, and Remington's gesturing his arms erratically. "I love Australia, babe. I love it so much, but it's _December_." He says, collapsing backwards dramatically on the bed beside Luis. The mattress dips and Luis leans the opposite direction, sighing.

Luis nods and pushes his glasses up from where they've slid down his nose. Remington's hair is damp from his shower, pushed back away from his face. He's shirtless, which isn't much of a surprise, and sweatpants sit low on his hips. "Yeah. Australia's like that, huh?" Luis deadpans, reaching out to stroke a hand slowly through Remington's hair. He turns his focus back to his computer, perched on his lap as he worked on some editing for Royal Television. Remington puts up with it for about a minute before he starts up again.

"Luis," He whines, drawing out the name. Luis hums in response, tilting his head. "Can you hold me?" He asks, scooting a little closer, pressing his cheek against Luis's thigh and looking up at him through his lashes, eyes wide. 

Luis shakes his head, giving Remington's hair a tug. "Thought you said you were too warm, baby?" He teases, not looking down at his boyfriend. He knows what he'd see, anyway - Remington's dark eyes staring back up at him, pretty lips twisted into a calculated pout as he waited for Luis to give in. Luis always did, but he still likes to hear and see Remington try all his tricks.

"Never too warm for this." Remington replies after trying and failing to come up with a better answer. Luis laughs a bit and Remington lifts his head. "I mean it! C'mon, you've been doing video stuff all day." He says, pressing a kiss to Luis's jaw. "Just for a little while?" He pleads, his teeth scraping against Luis's skin briefly. 

Luis pushes him away gently. "Hey, none of that right now. I'm warm too, dumbass." He jokes, and Remington instantly seems dejected. He brightens up when Luis carefully sets his laptop aside anyway, and Remington lays down again, his head in Luis's lap, gazing up at him with a soft smile. Luis rolls his eyes but can't help to smile back. His fingers found their way to Remington's chest, tracing lightly over the ink there, across the scrawly letters of 'Revolution' to the coat of arms, and the cross in the middle.

It's quiet between them as Luis moves to Remington's ribs, to the long quote there. Remington closes his eyes, his hands clasped over his stomach, trying to stay still. It tickles a bit, and he shivers slightly at Luis's touch across the thin skin over the bone, shifting in Luis's lap, making a face. Luis chuckles, a soft sound that makes Remington's heart flutter just a tiny bit in his chest. He wonders if those reactions would ever go away or if he was doomed to always feel like an infatuated teenager around Luis.

Luis shifts to Remington's hands first, before his arms. He traces the eight tiny letters on Rem's fingers, already a little fuzzed around the edges. Luis smiles to himself as he reaches the X on the last of Rem's left knuckles, small but still in good shape. Luke's fingertips draw over it a few times, creating invisible crosses on Remington's hand. "I always liked this one." Luis says fondly, and Rem's eyes flutter open, a slight smile on his face. His cheeks looked red, flushed from the heat and his proximity to Luis.

"You were there." Remington answers, his voice distant, like he was remembering the night. He sighs, closing his eyes again. "Always been there." He adds, quieter this time. The ghost of a smile still lingered, and Luis felt warm all over, beyond just the climate. "You should get one." Rem says before yawning, arching his back in Luis's lap. "'m sleepy."

Luis splays his hand flat across Remington's abdomen. "I don't know. It's sorta special to you guys." He says. Rem was so flippant about it, like it wasn't something he had matching with his own brothers. Luis had no tattoos, matching or not. It made him a bit nervous to think about.

"It's a band thing." Remington answers casually, throwing an arm over his eyes. "You're part of the band, angel." The pet name comes easy, and never fails to make Luis blush. He was thankful Remington wasn't anywhere near looking at him.

Part of the band, though? Luis never considered himself to be, not really. It started because he needed a job and didn't care who gave it to him, but Luis couldn't imagine himself not with Palaye at this point, after nine crazy months. He couldn't imagine himself not with _Remington_ , who's gradually falling asleep in his lap. Luis nudges his arm away from his face, and Remington squints up at him, frowning. "Are you sure?" Luis asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, Lui." His voice was soft, reassuring.

Luis's fingers make their way down to the triangular tattoo on Rem's hip, following the sharp, straight lines of the ink. Remington hums quietly, adjusting himself in Luis's lap, pressing up against Luis's hand a bit. Luis can't help but laugh, and Remington opens his eyes, pupils blown wide as he stares up at Luis, lower lip caught between his teeth. "Shh, I'm not gonna." Luis says, and a look of disappointment flashes across Remington's face for a fleeting moment. Luis chuckles, moving his hand up to ruffle Remington's soft hair. "Love you, baby boy."

Remington sits up, grabbing the sides of Luis's face and pulling him into a kiss. Luis wraps his arms around Remington's waist, holding him close, and Remington drops his head against Luis's shoulder when they part. "I love you too." He whispers into Luis's shirt. Luis presses his cheek against Remington's head and hugs him tight, his mind still preoccupied with thoughts of tattoos, a tiny X to match his love.


End file.
